¿Qué fue lo qué pasó?
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: Él sabía que las amistades usualmente no duraban para siempre, pero tampoco imagino que acabarían de una forma tan natural como esa. *Drabble*


**Haruka:**

 **¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo feels (?), bueno es que desde hace unos días tenía en mente la idea de qué pasa si la amistad de Stan y Kyle se daña por lo que pasa en la temporada 19, todo mundo decía que su amistad estaba rota y yo como buena escritora que soy, me gusta plasmar el dolor en mis escritos *risa malvada***

 **Aunque de seguro seguirán siendo los mejores amigos en la siguiente temporada, sólo disfruten el fic (?**

* * *

 _ **¿Qué Fue lo que Pasó?**_

¿Qué pasó con los súper mejores amigos que se conocían desde kínder? ¿Con aquellos niños que se acostumbraron tanto a la presencia del otro que era raro que no estuvieran juntos un día? ¿Qué pasó con aquellos chicos que se metían en estúpidas aventuras? ¿Qué pasó con aquellas charlas sobre el futuro y por más que tuvieran ideas estúpidas el otro lo apoyaba en el fondo a pesar de las burlas que hacían? ¿Acaso fue cuándo conocieron nuevas personas que las cosas cambiaron tanto? ¿Fue debido a las palabras hirientes de las que jamás se retractaron? ¿Qué pasó con su amistad?

Kyle no tenía una respuesta clara para esto aun siendo el más inteligente de su escuela. Sólo recordaba que él comenzó a hablar más con David debido a las cosas tensas con Stan, luego ellos dos dejaron de salir más y sólo se veían cuando el grupo se reunía. Dejaron de pasar la noche en la casa del otro, de hablar con teléfono por cualquier cosa. Todo eso pasó de una forma tan natural que de alguna manera le asustó que ninguno de los dos lo notaran o que intentaran arreglarlo, simplemente se habían vuelto indiferentes al otro.

—Kyle —lo llamó Kenny mientras entraba a su cuarto—, ¿estás bien? —

Era obvio que el chico estaba mal, es decir, su amistad con el que había sido su mejor amigo se había roto sin razón alguna.

—Se puede decir que sí —contestó en un murmuro intentando formar una sonrisa que al final se convirtió en una mueca.

—No te preocupes amigo —se sentó a su lado y palmeó su hombro intentando darle ánimos—. Sólo es una etapa, ya la superarán.

—No lo creo, Kenny —soltó un suspiro—, sólo….míranos, esto ni siquiera es una pelea simplemente ignoramos la presencia del otro desde hace unos meses cuando comenzó toda esta locura del director PC.

—¿Y si hablas con él?

—Ya lo he intentado, pero simplemente no es igual.

Kenny tomó un poco de aire mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su amigo judío. Era triste ver como las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado tanto, como aquellos mejores amigos que habían logrado un millón de puntos en Guitar Hero ya parecieran totales extraños. Claro que seguían juntándose, pero incluso Cartman, el gordo más narcisista de todos, notó algo. ¿Cuándo comenzó esto? ¿Cuándo Kyle comenzó a hablar más con David? ¿Cuándo Stan no lo apoyó cuando todos le prohibieron que hiciera discursos? Ninguno podía estar totalmente seguro cómo y cuándo comenzó esto.

—A veces me pregunto —comenzó a hablar con aires nostálgicos—. ¿Qué pasó con los mejores amigos que pasaron tantas locuras juntas? ¿Los que lograron que el matrimonio gay se legalizara en Colorado? ¿Aquellos amigos que se necesitaban el uno al otro? ¿Qué les pasó a los súper mejores amigos que literalmente se decían «te quiero» ya fuera con palabras o con acciones? —se preguntó Kenny mostrándose de igual manera disconforme con la situación.

—No lo sé, simplemente debemos saber que esos súper mejores amigos ya no volverán a como era antes.

Y soltando un largo suspiro, Kenny lo aceptó y ninguno habló el resto de la noche intentando asimilar la verdad.

«Simplemente sé…que esto quedará en mis recuerdos por siempre y debo estar agradecido por esos momentos»

* * *

 **Me gusta las situaciones deprimentes de alguna forma, no me culpen Dx**

 **Espero que les haya gustado**

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**

 **Campaña para que inspiración-sama regrese:**

 **Recuerda, ella no trabaja gratis y un review siempre es un buen medio de pago.**


End file.
